Tenkuu
by Orion Is Back
Summary: Thrown into a world of Chaos, hate and love. The now blind Usagi has to learn to live, trust, love and remember again if she wants to succeed, and defeat those who betrayed her and destroyed her only link to her memories.
1. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon

OK I don't want to be one of those people who beg for reviews but I really need some feedback so please e-mail me or fill out one of those reviews or something please. My e-mail is I need ideas I am totally stuck on what to do next Help!!!

* * *

Rain stung her soft skin as she ran threw the dark park. Oh gods help me please.' She cried in her head as she looked behind her, her eyes grew wise as she saw the dark figures closing in on her.

Flashback

"Usagi I have a present for you. But you can only get it if you come over to my apartment." Mamoru told her sweetly while she was stuffing 3 double cheeseburgers, 2 large fries, 5 doughnuts and 2 chocolate milkshakes down her throat. She stopped at the mention of presents.

"Really?" He smiled. "Yes." I got her now.' That entire month he has been trying to get her to his apartment but there had been so many interruptions. Youma kept attacking, they ran into the girls on the way there, and other times she was late for ether a senshi meeting or to get home before her mother had a fit.

"Great. Let me just finish my food k." Mamoru grumbled as he sat down and watched in disgust as she finished off the meal that he bought for her. "Ahh that was so good." She sighed happily and leaned back in her chair.

"Are you finally done?" he asked very annoyed at how long he had to wait for her. After she finished her first course she had to order seconds, then thirds. I had to wait for 2 hours…but it will be worth it.' he smiled evilly. Usagi opened one eye and looked at him.

"I guess…but it is late and I should go home..." His eyes grew wide and his face became red. "Oh no!" He slightly yelled and picked her up princess style and walked out of the arcade. "Mamo-chan what are you doing!" She screeched as he made his way to his apartment. He never said a word though she said more than enough for both of them. Once he got into the apartment and locked to door; dropped her onto the floor. "Hey Mamo-chan why did you do that?" She cried as she got up. "That really hurt." While rubbing her back, Usagi looked up at him and saw a very familiar look in his eyes, it was the same look he had when he was under Beryl's control. He grabbed her neck and flung her against the wall then punched her in the stomach.

"How could you embarrass me, fool." He hissed as he slapped her, Usagi looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" she brought her hand to her now red, stinging cheek.

"You are an embarrassment as a friend, a girlfriend, a leader of the senshi, and as a princess." He said as he punched her in the gut.

End Flashback

Tears streaked down her face as she remembered what he did to her. Her hair was not up in her usual style it had fallen out of the perfect buns with streamers and was now covered with a sticky red substance that made it stick to her body. The uniform she wore was falling apart; it had burn marks all over it especially on the skirt and bows. Her gloves and boots had strange burn marks around them it looked like a chain shaped like harts. Her body looked like it had been electrocuted several times and on her face there was a very long, very deep scratch that was shaped like a crescent moon.

Flashback

A very beaten Usagi climbed up the Temple steps to where her best friends were waiting for her to show up. How could he, I thought he loved me.' She kept repeating over and over with every painful step that she took. When she finally made it to the top there in front of her stood her four best friends, the sailor senshi and tuxedo kamen. The look that they had on their face could probably scare the Devil himself. Usagi looked up at them with teary eyes.

"Hi scouts." She said nervously trying to get on their good side

"Usagi, give us the Ginshishou and we will let you go without so much as a scratch on you." Sailor Mars said sweetly.

"B...But I can only control it and no one else."

"Not true Usagi, Sailor Venus can control the crystal as long as you command it to" Sailor Mercury smirked "since she is your cousin and has almost the exact blood line as you so she will become the future queen and rule Crystal Tokyo." Usagi's eyes grew wide fear and hate entered them.

"Never!" she yelled "Eternal Moon Power!" feathers flying around her, two huge wings came from her back covering her body, as a bright golden light surrounded her, blinding everyone from seeing her. When the light disappeared, her wings have shorten, she was wearing a white body suit with a really short three layers shirt, yellow, red, and blue. She had short pink puffy selves, long white gloves just slightly pass her elbows at the tip of them she had what look little barrettes. She had white boots, with a heel at the bottom, that almost reach to her knees. On front of her chest she had a locket, heart shape with a little moon, with little wings. Her hair had little barrettes, her meatballs had some kind of ruby jewelry, on her forehead she had a crescent moon mark. "You think you can beat us with that Sailor Moon." Rei laughed. "Mars Flame Sniper." "Venus Love and Beauty Shock." A golden beam and a flaming arrow flew at Sailor Moon, she tried to fly out of the way and almost made it too but the two attacks hit her wings and disintegrated them. "Ahhhhh!" Sailor Moon cried out in pain and betrayal how could my scouts to this.'

End Flashback

She hit what she thought was a wall and fell down holding her arms out to break her fall that ended up breaking her right arm. She looked up to see a man in a black tuxedo towering over her and smiling.

"Thought you could get away Usako?" He hissed. She shuddered, he use to say that name with such warmth and love now it was filled with hate. Usagi pulled herself up slowly and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Let me leave Mamoru." She whispered softly.

He smiled. "Now why would I do that the senshi aren't finished with you yet." Her eyes grew wide then she turned around to see her 4 best friends, her 4 protectors, surrounding her.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle."

"Mars Fire Ignite."

A golden fire chain wrapped around Sailor Moon's waist and arms, burning deep into her skin making her scream in pain. Sailor moon fell back down with tears in her eyes. I can't fight them..can I?" She looked up at all of them.

"Get up and fight BAKA!" Mars yelled.

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No, you are still my friends and I will not hurt you." She said weakly.

"Then we will make you… Mars Flame Sniper."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" Mars and Jupiter's attacks merged together and sliced though her side. She screamed hoarsely as she clutched her side and fell to the ground. Usagi became very weak and dizzy due to lack of blood. Ginshishou please take me to a safe place' she prayed them passed out. The Ginshishou came out of her locket and melted into her and teleported Usagi away from her enemies.


	2. Found

TENKUU: CHAPTER 2

* * *

"Kakarot you baka, why did you have to die now I will never kill you!." A very mad prince of the Sayains yelled out to the dark sky. His eyes widened Something is coming.' He scanned the area around him, and noticed something that he had never seen on the Earth.

The Moon. It was never there before. As he looked at the silver planet in the sky and saw that it started to glow gold. His hand had to shade his eyes from the golden light. The golden light left the moon and started to fall to Earth.

Flying towards the falling gold sphere, he found it giving off immense energy and heat. As soon as he was close enough to tough it, the golden sphere disappeared to reveal a body. After the golden light left the body started to fall faster. Quickly the man powered up and caught it. As he turned the body around it revealed a young woman wearing a very torn white body suit with heart shape burns around the waist. A burnt short very short skirt with what looked like the colors orange, blood red and purple. Her white boots had the same burns that went around her waist and what looked like ice covering her legs. As his eyes trailed up the battered body he found a locket that did not have a single scratch on it?

His eyes rested on the woman's face he saw a deep, crescent cut that started beside her eye and ended at chin. Her hair was either stuck to her face or body by blood or was blowing in the soft wind. A woman warrior?' He questioned himself after looking at the woman again. He could easily tell that her right arm was either dislocated or broken.

Slowly he flew towards his temporary home. As he landed in the back yard a rather tall, blue haired woman stormed out of the dome house with fire in her eyes.

"Vegeta where have you been you can't just fly off every second and not tell al least me where you are going. We waited an hour for you to show up for dinner. I made all of that food and you just leave have all of that food go to waist. Why I odda…" The woman looked down to see a beat up woman passed out in his arms.

"Vegeta, what did you do? How could you do such a thing? To a young girl no less. If you think that--"

"Shut your mouth woman!" He yelled. "I found her like this and if you want to save her than you better let me take her to the medical room." The woman glared at Vegeta.

"First of all it is Bulma, not woman get it right how long have you lived here and you still can't get it right. Now let's help this girl come on." Bulma turned around and walked towards the house. Vegeta slowly followed behind the now worried woman.

"Just lie her on the bed and leave." She ordered while taking out a variety of things that she would need to fix up the girl. Scissors, gauze, ointment, thread, needle.' After gathering every thing she walked over to the girl. Picking up the scissors she lifted up the girls right arm and felt that It's broken!' Shaking her head she went back to cutting off the body suit.

* * *

"Where am I?" A blonde princess asked to the black nothingness that surrounded her.

"My dear Hime." A soft voice said from behind her. Turning around quickly she saw a soldier in green. Her eyes widened.

"Pluto!" she cried as she ran into the soldier's arms.

"I am sorry Hime, I didn't know that this would happen to you." Pluto tried to calm down the crying princess.

"Why did they do it Pluto? Why?" The blonde princess looked up at the soldier with tears running down her porcelain face. Pluto got down on her knees.

"It was their will to destroy you and take the Ginshishou."

"Oh no they got the Ginshishou?" Pluto shook her head.

"No, it went inside of you." The princess raised her hands and touched her chest. "It's in me?"

"Yes Hime." The princess looked up at Pluto.

"Where shall I go?"

"You are already somewhere Hime. I had to see if you were ok so I brought your soul to me but you body is in another dimension."

"What about the scouts, and my family, what happens to them?"

"I don't know Hime I can not see the future for them at this moment."

"But Pluto what will--"

"You must leave now goodbye Hime." Pluto spun her staff and disapeard into the dark.

* * *

"Pluto." A soft voice flowed through the medical room. Bulma looked up from her laptop to see the young woman stir and mumble Pluto.' Over and over. The blue haired woman got up and went over to the bed. She lightly shook the blond girl. Soon bright blue eyes were looking up at her, but they didn't seem to suit the face of the girl. They were blank and empty almost as if she was. Blind.'

* * *

I am going to stop there so tell me what you think oh also can you guys vote on who she should be with…

Mamoru and Usagi

Vegeta and Usagi

Gohan and Usagi

Or any other pair that you guys might really like.


	3. Awaken

TENKUU: Chapter 3

* * *

The results so far are..

Mamoru/Usagi – 0 (Ya I hate him)

Vegeta/Usagi – 5 (They are the cutest couple)

Gohan/Usagi – 3 (Aww, poor Gohan doesn't anybody love him?)

Future Trunks/Usagi – 1 (Now you have to admit that would be cute.)

* * *

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

Flashback

Now on with the Story.

* * *

Tenkuu – Chapter 2

'Where am I?'

'Why is it so dark?'

'Who am I?'

These questions repeated over and over in a girl's head, as she laid on a bed starring into darkness.

'Why is it so dark?' She felt a shining glow covering her in the sun's warm glow. Trying to move her right hand but it felt to heavy to lift. Bring her left hand up; she touched her face to find out that there was a rather large bandage that started at her lip or just below it, and went up to met another bandage that had been wrapped around her head and eyes several times. 'Well that must be why I can't see.' Her hand than ran down her hair to find it odd. She never remembered it, but it just felt odd. It fell just above her shoulders and was very uneven, like someone took a sword or very dull scissors and cut it. A very heavy sigh escaped her lips; being in complete darkness was little unnerving. She took her hand and was about to take off the bandages.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you woman." A deep, harsh voice came up out of nowhere. She jumped and almost fell out of bed.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled. The man (do I really have to say who?) cringed and covered his ears. It really hurt his Sayian ears. A growl was heard throughout the medical room, it was the only thing that he could do to not sound weak.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize how loud my voice was." The blond apologized.

"I need no apology from a weak woman." He smugly replied. For a strange reason she felt very offended by the word 'weak'. She opened her mouth to reply.

"Oh I see you are awake, I hope Vegeta didn't scare you to much." A rather high-pitched yet cheery voice entered the room. It was a tall woman about 6'1, cause her 2 ½ inch heels and 1 inch blue fro. She wore huge hoop earrings, and a orange dress that was too low and too short, and knee high leather boots with 2 ½ inch heels and make up that made her look like a hooker/clown.

"Who are you?" The blond asked, pointing her head in the direction that the voice came from.

"Oh, My name is Bulma Briefs, and the annoying little man is Vegeta." He growled than walked out of the room, but not to far so that he could hear the conversation. Bluma walked over to the blond and started to check her wounds.

"Um excuse me, but how did I get here?" The blond asked while Bulma un-wrapped a bandage that was around her left ankle, than her right; around her waist. Bulma looked up at her.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure but Vegeta said that he saw you appear out of thin air and caught you as you fell." Bulma took a breath than checked her arms than started to check her face.

"Oh, um Bulma can you tell me if I you know who-"

"Yes dear?"

"Nothing." She sighed as she felt Bulma finish checking the bandage on her cheek and walk over to the door.

"Bulma." The blue haired doctor turned around

"Yes."

"Why didn't you take off the bandages around my head and eyes? I am sure that whatever was hurt is healed enough to take them off so I can at least see." She heard a slight gasp and Bulma walk over to her and take her good hand.

"I am sorry dear but… something has happened to your eyes and…" The girl nodded her head in anticipation and also in dread.

"You are blind."


	4. A new name

I am so, so very sorry it has taken me so very long to update. I have been  
a bit occupied. Well hope you like it.

* * *

Mamoru/Usagi - 0 (Ya!!!!)  
Vegeta/Usagi - 8 (I love a good v/u fic)  
Gohan/Usagi - 5 (Aww poor Gohan)  
F. Trunks/Usagi - 1 (It would be a cute fic ya?)

* * *

"I am sorry dear but… something has happened to your eyes and…" The girl nodded  
her head in anticipation and also in dread.

"You are blind."

The girl was quiet for about a minute, then fell back down to her pillow.  
Bulma's eyes widened as she rushed over to the girl's side. Her fingers searched  
for a pulse; she found one yet it was very weak. She let out a sigh of relief as  
she fell to the chair that was placed beside the occupied bed.

Dream  
'Where am I?' A voice echoed through the darkness.  
'Who am I?' A bright light began to cut through the darkness and surround a figure.  
'Hime you are in a safe place, Please stay there for your own safety.  
They are looking for you and I don't know when they will find you.  
You have to trust the ones you are with now, they will protect you.'  
'Who are you?' A soft, confused voice asked. A gasp was heard.  
'Don't you remember Hime?' The figure stepped closer. 'You are-' The figure  
disappeared and everything went back to darkness.  
'Who am I!?' The voice yelled to the darkness.  
End

The girl shot up, "Who am I?" she whispered as she began to cry. Bulma got up  
from her chair, wrapping her hands around the fragile girl.

"Shh...It's ok." Bulma whispered as she rocked the shacking girl. Soon the  
blonde sniffed.

"Thank you Bulma."

"Your welcome...Um...We need to give you a name." Bulma laughed. The blonde smiled.

"I guess so...I wish I could remember anything." She said sadly, looking down at  
her hands.

"Well, how about the name Tenkuu?" Bulma suggested. The girl's head slowly looked up.

"Tenkuu." she whispered softly, trying it out for herself. It didn't seem to fit,  
but nothing seemed to fit at the moment. Tenkuu softly smiled.  
"Sure. Hi Bulma, my name is Tenkuu." The girl said cheerily. As she stuck out her hand, into the direction where Bulma was.

"Hey Tenkuu. It's nice to meet you." The two smiled than began to laugh, which was soon interrupted by a rather loud rumble. Tenkuu blushed.

"Um...Bulma I am a little hungry." The blue-haired woman laughed.

"I bet you are...You were unconscious for a on lets get you something to drink, you need to stretch you muscles anyway." Bulma helped Tenkuu out of the bed, she had occupied. And they made their way slowly towards the kitchen. "I must warn you Tenkuu. Someone might be eating right now, and he is not the friendliest person in the Galaxy." Tenkuu turned her head towards Bulma and was about to ask something.

"Woman, where the hell have you been? My gravity machine has been broken for hours!"

* * *

I know, I know that was short. So sue me...wait don't I barley have enough  
money to get a sock. as in one, not two. ONE! I hope you liked it. 


	5. A plan

TENKUU: CHAPTER 5

* * *

Hey, I just want to say thanks for the reviews. I especially wanted to thank Sporanox.  
I love his reviews. I enjoy flames; they help create a better writer. Besides I agree  
with him. This story happens too much. But I wanted to see if I could write a story like this  
that everybody loves and also one that people like Sporanox will like.

* * *

Bulma helped Tenkuu out of the bed, she had occupied. And they made their way slowly towards the kitchen. "I must warn you Tenkuu. Someone might be eating right now, and he is not the friendliest person in the Galaxy." Tenkuu turned her head towards Bulma and was  
about to ask something.

"Woman, where the hell have you been? My gravity machine has been broken for hours!"

"Well if you didn't push it to the limit than the thing would not be broken now would it." Bulma  
smugly replied. While the two argued, Tenkuu felt a strange power coming from the man. It  
could have easily been anger, but... "...You know Vageta you should at least show some of your 'Princely' manners towards our new house guest." Bulma's voice broke Tenkuu's train of thought. The man grumbled something in a strange language, it seemed like grunts. Bulma shook her head as the 'Prince' stalked off.

"Bulma. Who was that?" Tenkuu asked. Though she really rather have a sandwich.

"You have just met the royal pain in every beings ass." The woman laughed through her anger. A grumble was heard throughout the room. "Oh sorry I guess you are hungry." Bulma led the blond to a chair. "Now what would you like to eat, I have almost anything and everything that you could think of." A huge smile grew on the blonde's face; the sudden urge to devour every little thing took over.

"Could I start with some sandwiches?"

"Sure. How many do you want?" Bulma asked as she took out some bread.

"15" Bulma dropped the loaf.

"Are you sure?" The now perky blond nodded her head furiously.

* * *

"So we only have half?"  
"No, technically speaking we have 1/3"  
"So where are the other two pieces?"  
"Most likely she will have one. But I have no clue as to wear the other piece is."  
"So..."  
"If we find her then the other two halves we shall find."  
"I can use the crystal to locate her then?"  
"Yes, if she is in this dimension."  
"And if she is not?"  
"Then we must use the Guardian." 


	6. Discovery and Death

TENKUU: CHAPTER 6

* * *

"You shall not find her!" The green haired woman yelled to the group. "If I must I shall destroy myself to protect her." The four surrounded the distraught senshi.

"You may suffer yes, but you will not die Pluto. Now where is she?" The red warrior stepped forward, to reveal a ball golden fire floating in her hand. Her eyes were filled with the same fire. "Tell us Pluto, where is she?" The keeper of time took a fighting stance.

"I shall not let you reach her."

"Very well..."

* * *

"You know for a blind chick, you can eat a lot!"

"Goten!"

"What she does." The little spiky haired boy lowered his head. "I was just trying to be nice. It was a complement." Tenkuu giggled. Even though she could not see the boy, she could tell that he was cute.

"That's okay Bulma, I think little kids should speak their minds." Bulma just shook her head.

"Trunks is in his room, Goten."

"K, Bye Tenkuu!" The hyper Goten ran out of the room.

"Bye Goten." Tenkuu waved in the direction that his voice was. "Bulma I was wondering..." she trailed of as a different feeling surrounded her. It seemed familiar but she couldn't remember it.

"Hey Bulma. Sorry for just dropping in on you. Goten was getting on Mom's nerves a bit." A very cherry voice laughed. Tenkuu just stared strait ahead, completely hypnotized by the voice. It was not just the Voice. It was how it vibrated, deep into her; it was like she was covered in a blanket of...she wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Oh that's alright Gohan. You know you both are welcome here anytime."

"I know. I just…Oh! I didn't know that you had company!" Gohan blushed, feeling rather stupid that he hadn't even sensed the girl that was only a few feet away from him. Bulma laughed, mostly at how Gohan was reacting to the girl sitting in front of him.

"That is my fault. Gohan I would like you to meet Tenkuu. Tenkuu this VERY polite young man is Gohan." Tenkuu smiled, then stood up and looked in the direction where she assumed Gohan was standing.

"I don't think you should be sorry about that Bulma, I am sure he would have spotted me sooner or later." She reached out her hand and it seemed that her smile grew larger. "How are you doing Gohan?" Taking her hand in his, Gohan's blush seemed to grow darker. Though he could not reply and even if he did, Tenkuu wouldn't have heard him anyway. As soon as she touched his hand, Tenkuu saw a huge flash of light in her mind and voices began to surround her.

* * *

Vision

"You seem at a loss for words Pluto…What could be the reason for that?"

"I know!"

"What is it Venus?"

"Is it because she is dead?" Mars smiled. "Yes. That is exactly right." The other sailors began to laugh. Mars bent down and picked up a shard of glass that use to form Pluto's staff. "Now that I have found her….I have no use for you at all." She whispered.

End

* * *

Bulma watched carefully as Tenkuu slowly walked around the huge garden in behind Capsule Corp. It was Bulma's mothers pride and joy. Tenkuu smiled as she sank down into a sea of flowers. Her mind was at ease and she didn't even seem to care-at that moment-which she didn't know her name…or her past. Or the fact that she could not even see her own hand. Her heart was at peace. Or at least that is where she wished it to be. Tenkuu kept replaying the vision that she had. She desperately tried to make sense of the words…of the faces that seemed to haunt her dreams. The evil nameless faces that were in her mind…but not her heart.

* * *

During her vision, Gohan had carried her up to the bed that she had been occupying only hours before. He had stayed with her for what seemed like ever after Tenkuu had finally snapped out of her dream-like state. He calmed her down by telling her stories about a man named Goku, who was a martial artist. He had amazing powers, but he only used them for good. In fact, he had saved the world numerous times and had died twice because he had gone up against two monsters that were much stronger that he was. Tenkuu laughed at how this Goku acted. But she knew that it was all make believe.

She knew that no one could fly, or for that matter harness enough energy to destroy someone without even touching them. But she thanked Gohan none the less for cheering her up. Tenkuu tried to relax, getting the vision of the green soldier out of her head. Her mind drifted and she fell into darkness once again. This time there were no voices.

* * *

"Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did she come from?"

The sky-haired woman smiled softly, turning away from her computer screen she looked directly into Gohan's jet black eyes.

"She appeared out of thin air." Gohan just raised an eyebrow.

"Thin air?" Bulma nodded, then turned around and began to type on her computer.

"That is what Vegeta has told me. I on the other hand think it was something different. You see Gohan, as I was cleaning her wounds; I took a sample of her blood. I thought that I could use her DNA to find out where she came from. Here…" she turned the computer screen towards Gohan. "These DNA strands are intertwined and these for some reason are silver! Look…" Her fingers worked quickly to bring up several different screens. "This is a human DNA strand. This one is a Sayian DNA strand. Notice that they do look rather similar in almost everything. Just a few minor details, such as this strand here which retains the 'Ape' gene, and this set over here which holds the strength genes. But look at this, Ten's doesn't even seem to have these simple genes for things like hair or eye color. I do realize that her DNA is so advanced that I can not even separate and name any strand." Gohan nodded, not really understanding, but at the same time understanding enough that Ten was not of this world or even of this universe.


	7. Healing Light

TENKUU: CHAPTER 7

* * *

As she lay in the soft blades of grass, her face was pointed up towards the sky, but she could still not see a thing. 'Why? Why am I like this?' Her mind wandered though the past few days, the people that she had met were all so nice. Except for one that is but she couldn't blame him. His actions were just because of his past, how he was raised, what he had been through. The soft smile on her face turned in to a frown as she started to remember her dreams. "…Pluto…Setsuna." Her eyes snapped open. She remembered her. Ten remember the name of the warrior of time and space. "Setsuna." 'She risked her life for me. And I don't even know who she is.' Looking up, Ten wondered when the moon would rise. 'I need to see it…'

"Tenkuu!" Ten sighed, standing up and turning around; she put a fake smile on and headed towards her caller.

"What up Bulma?" She asked softly as she neared her.  
"I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready." Bulma looked as her friend in confusion, there was defiantly something wrong with her.

"Oh…Alright, let's go eat then." She entered the house, only to walk right into a wall and fall back towards the floor. An arm wrapped around her waist, holding her mere inches from the tiled floor. She blinked several times staring into darkness when a dim light seemed to filter threw the dark shadows; it softly filled her with strange and wonderful emotions. She leaned forward hoping to get closer to this light that was saving her from the darkness. A growl filled her senses and seemed to make the light flee.

"Vegeta, would you stop being such and animal and unhand her." Looking up, he smirked before taking his arm away from her waist and let Ten fall to the ground.

"Ouch!" She slowly got up and pointed her finger ahead of her. "How dare you do that to me! I will make sure that you get yours!"

"Um…Ten." Tenkuu turned towards Bulma. "He left already." Tenkuu blushed, "Oops, I guess I should feel before I talk, eh?"

* * *

"How do we intend to get to the dimension the Usagi is in?"

"I am not sure? We have never traveled threw dimensions before."  
"If Pluto was still alive, I bet there would be a way."

"Shut up Jupiter. As leader I made a decision. Live with it." Rolling her eyes Jupiter turned and walked away. 'How could this have happened? Why are we acting like this?'

"Is anything wrong Jupiter?" Turning around Jupiter saw Tuxedo Mask standing way to close for comfort.

"I was just thinking. If Pluto sent Usa to a dimension with no moon…how will we know which one it is?"

"I think you answered your own question."

"No I don't think so. She is the princess of the moon. Correct. So won't the moon follow her where ever she goes? So even if we do get to the right dimension how will we tell if there is a moon there?"

"That is simple." Mercury said as she neared the two. "Our piece of the crystal will react when is it in the vicinity of the other two halves." Jupiter thought about it for a second then agreed with Mercury, the only problem that they had now was how to travel threw the dimensions.

* * *

Tenkuu waited until everyone was asleep before she felt his way down the stairs and out of the house. Tenkuu headed towards-where she thought-was the middle of the garden. Her hand connected with a smooth, metallic wall, its vibrations were amazing. The entire building seemed to shake with power, there were cries of pain were surrounding her. Tenkuu frantically searched for the entrance to the building. Once she found the keypad, Ten felt around until she felt the right button. Pressing it, she ran into the room before thinking. She was running one second and falling flat on her face the next. Ten cried out in pain as she felt her entire body being squished by a ton of bricks.

"What are you doing in here woman?" She forced herself to look up and glared in the direction of his voice.

"I felt pain." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her; she presumed that he needed help? That she could help him. This weak blind woman? Walking over to the controls, Vegeta turned the gravity machine off. Once he turned around, he saw that she was now sitting up and breathing heavily. Vegeta went and picked her up.

"Now leave so I can finish my training." Once he reached the door, she grabbed him. Looking into his face, she gazed into his eyes, she was looking for something. Hoping to find something that he knew was not there. It was there. She didn't know what it was she was searching for, but it was there. They were suddenly surrounded by the light of the full moon, and a warm glow filled both Ten and Vegeta. Once the light died down and all seemed normal again, Vegeta took his eyes off the moon and looked down at Ten, who know had two different colour eyes. One was pale blue, almost white, while the other was deep blue, resembling the deepest and most pure sapphire.

"It's you."


	8. Darkened Past

Alright, before you read this chapter you might want to read this so you will better understand this chapter. I am writing about the silver millennium yes but I have changed a few things. For one I have changed some of the sailor scouts genders. I did so because I believe that they might have been different. I know that the in the manga they are all girls and PRINCESS at that, but I wanted to change things up a bit So sue me if you don't like it, all I have is half a sprite and one holey sock. you are welcome to enjoy. Um…anyway. Ami's name in the SM is Atreus, Minako's name is Melpomene, Rei's name is Rhea Silvia. Makoto's name is Medea. Hotaru's name is Hespera. Michiru's name is Minerva. Haruka's name is Horatius. Setsuna's name is Sisyphus. I chose them for either two reasons. First of all, they are all Roman or Greek names; I chose those names because Sailor Moon is kinda loosely based off of Roman and Greek mythology. OKAY then. If you have any questions about this after you read this chapter and you still have questions you can review or email me and I will try to answer them as best as I can.

* * *

TENKUU: CHAPTER 8

SILVER MILLENNIUM

Looking out into the night sky, Princess Serenity smiled softly and leaned her head against her palm. 'I wonder what is out there.' Yes, she did know of the planets and what type of people inhabited each planet, but that was from her teachers and books. What she wanted to do was actually seeing these planets, to visit the people and learn about there past and cultures. 'There is only so much you can learn from books and people who have never been to these planets either.' Serenity knew everything that there was to know about the solar system that her mother ruled over, it had been forced upon her since she was little. Now that she had finally learned everything that there was to know about the nine planets, she had become bored and took a liking to other things…like war.

War was something that had yet to happen to the Moon or any planet really since the Silver Millennium had became a reality. The solar peace was her mothers dreamed of since she took the throne. After the birth of Princess Serenity, her mothers dream was realized and there was peace.

The only type of war going on was the soldier games. Each year, the royal family from every planet would meet on the Moon where they would bring their best fighter. More than not it was either the top guard to the family or one of the family members themselves. Each planet had their own elemental powers, which either helped them advance or destroyed them. For example, Lightning against Water, well Lightning would win easily but Lightning and Fire would be evenly matched.

Mercurians prided wisdom, they figured that strength would not always get the job done; they would always choose the one who possessed the most knowledge and had to have basic combat skills. They chose the prince of Mercury, Atreus; he was highly skilled in the history of war and finding the weak points in any fighter.

Venusians had powers of love and lust. They could make people of the opposite sex fall in love with them. The only problem with that was how to use that to their advantage against someone of the same sex in the game. There was one woman who was a direct descendent of Aphrodite. Her name was Melpomene, she was one of the few who could

Earth would never choose anyone of their royal family, they favored their family and didn't think that they should have to prove their worth and power to the rest of the system. Instead, they founded a search for the strongest warriors in the universe. They would travel to distant planets and galaxies. The warriors that they found they bribed and took them back to earth and used them as bodyguards to fight in the yearly games.

Mars chose their warrior easily. They were a planet whose spiritual powers were beyond any other planet. Their knowledge on how to harness fire to tell the future was amazing. They chose their high priestess, a woman who had highly developed combat and spiritual powers. The High Priestess, Rhea Silvia.

Jupiter prided themselves on their strength and power and they had very strong connection with the Storm elements. They would hold a competition on their planet four months before the games to choose the strongest and most powerful. And every year it is the same warrior, the cousin of the royal family, Medea. She was over 200 years old, which was rather young for being a prized warrior. But her ability to use the elements was amazing as well as her strength.

Saturn's people looked weak and fragile, but they held amazing powers within themselves. Pale skin and silver-white hair and light blue eyes were normal and symbolized that they were semi-powerful in the arts of darkness and shadow. But few were born with dark black, almost purple hair and deep amethyst eyes. Saturn's people would never fight in hand to hand combat. It was either two below them or they didn't find it logical. They chose their warrior, who came from a very ancient and powerful family. But they did not have any royal connection at all, due to the fact that the royal family was more then happy to use them in the games. They chose, who they thought, was the most powerful. Hespera was over 700 years old, but she looked like a mere child. Her abilities went beyond anything anyone who inhabited Saturn.

The people, who inhabited the planet Neptune, did not like to fight. They never got involved in the war or really approved in the games. But Queen Serenity talked them in to joining…and a great bribe didn't hurt either. Neptune's people loved the arts; they adored music, dance, painting, sculpting, and many other fantastic things. One of the greatest sculptures was Minerva. She was the princess of Neptune and betrothed to Horatius, the prince of Uranus. She harnessed the powers of water to help her create beautiful masterpieces. Since she has amazing control over her powers, they all naturally assumed that she would be perfect for their warrior.

Uranus' people had amazing speed, strength and agility. They were matched only by the people of Jupiter. They were also full of themselves, and believed that they were the best. So when it came time to choose a warrior, they also had to put on a tournament to see who the best was. Horatius, the prince-and soon to be king-once he married the princess of Neptune, was the only one who stood up to every challenge and won. He had amazing strength and the Wind element seemed to obey his every command.

None of the other planets wanted Pluto to join the games, mainly because some of its people could see into the future and learn their opponent's weaknesses before they even fought. That was why the people of Pluto chose Sisyphus. She was an amazing woman who was taught by Coronus himself. Sisyphus had the ability to travel threw time; she was also an advisor to Queen Serenity.

The opening ceremony for the games took nine weeks. Each Royal family did not want to arrive at the same time as the other. So the Queen came up with a wonderful idea. Each family would arrive one week apart. There would be a celebration throughout the week for the royal family that arrived. That planets main dishes, traditional music and games would be played. And on the tenth week there would be a masquerade ball to commemorate the tournament.

Princess Serenity only went to these celebrations because she was forced to. She would rather be training for the up-coming event. Queen Serenity knew that her daughter wanted to be chosen this year to be the warrior for the moon, but she didn't think that her daughter could win…or for that matter hold her own. But she never told her daughter that. The princess stayed as long as it was necessary, but then she left right away. The Mercurian Royal Family always seemed to have giant sticks up their butt. The Venusian's seemed too…well too different for her. Staying only till dinner was over, she left immediately. The Earthlings, Princess Serenity was always interested in, because they brought a different race every time. Last time, they brought a very tiny creature, but it had amazing speed and a power to absorb any energy waves. This time however it was something of a different sort.

"They say he is Saiyajin."

"I heard that they had to bribe him with a bride, but he didn't take it. He said that he wanted someone who was as powerful as he was."

"Is that why he is here, to find a bride?"

"That's what I think."

Princess Serenity was very curious after hearing that. A Saiyajin…she had heard of that race, but they seemed to be very violent and deadly. They had amazing powers, beyond what anyone in her solar system had. This was someone she definitely wanted to meet. Running as fast as a princess could, Serenity quickly joined her mother at the end of the long carpet. There she stood, rather impatiently as she waited for the Royal family and their warrior to join them.

The people of earth aged differently that any of the inhabitants of any other planet. They seemed to age about 7 times faster; they also didn't have the powers that the other planets inhabitants had either. They had knowledge, and some strength. But they never learned to harness the Earth or Metal elements of their land. True they did have Water and Fire and all the others but they didn't seem interested in learning how. So every time they held the games, there would either be a new King and Queen or they would have aged dramatically. (One year to the other planets is seven to earth)

Serenity smiled happily as her mother formally greeted the King, Queen and their son, all the while Serenity was staring at the man who stood behind them. He was taller then herself, by a fair bit, with gravity defying hair that was so black that it seemed blue, his eyes resembled the stone 'Jet' and they seemed to hold some horrible past inside them. She was so entranced by his eyes, that she did not hear her mother calling, or noticed the fact that her mother, and the royal family had even moved, leaving her and the warrior standing alone in the middle of the crowd. Blushing, Serenity quickly ran towards her mother, apologizing for her rudeness.

Later that evening, after everyone was asleep, Serenity got changed into her training uniform and snuck out. Running past the flower garden and into the trees, Serenity laughed because she could finally relax and be herself. After passing threw the forest, Serenity stopped at a clearing that had a crystal clear lake in the center of it. Smiling, she began to run around the lake, 15 times forwards and 15 times backwards, to make sure all the muscles were warmed up. Shortly after her warm up, Serenity began her training, using the power of her crystal-it had ½ the strength and power of her mothers crystal, it was created by the Silver Crystal to protect the princess until her body guards or the Queen arrived-Serenity always thought that a princess should know how to protect herself; that thinking was the only reason why her mother allowed her training to begin in the first place. Queen Serenity asked her personal guard to train her daughter, he was older that Queen Serenity herself, and was captain of her mothers guard. Dioscuri was trained in the art of war, weapons, hand to hand combat and had an ability to teach people too use and control their powers, though he had very little of his own.

Dioscuri would not show up to help her train for another hour, so Serenity had to do it on her own, sometimes she preferred it that way. She loved Dioscuri, everything about him, but sometimes you need to be on your own, to learn what you could really do. Putting her hands in front of her, Serenity willed the crystal to come alive, focusing only on that, she willed herself to rise up over top of the lake. The crystal, surrounded her in a silver circle and began to float, slowly she got higher, then moved over top of the crystalline lake. Opening her eyes, but not taking her focus off the crystal, Serenity then willed it to stay exactly where it was, as she took her hands away from the crystal. Then while still focusing on the gem, she began her training, her hand to hand combat moves were great-when she only focused on them-but what if there were other things that needed her focus as well. Would she be as good? As she moved, her usually swift movements were jerky, as all of her concentration was on the crystal.

"You will never win if you are this clumsy." Serenity's half closed eyes snapped open in shock, her concentration was shot. Screaming as she fell into the lake, she came up sputtering and swearing. Swimming to the edge of the lake, Serenity climbed out of the lake and lay on the soft, grassy ground. Once caught her breath, Serenity slowly stood up and glared at the man who stood before her. The smirk on his face was unbelievable, he was laughing at her, after he insulted her, and he had the nerve to laugh at her. Growling, Serenity, bent her knees and raised her now fisted hands, shaking his head the man did the same thing. Their fight lasted longer than he expected, she was good. Not good enough to beat him, but still very good.

"How long have you been training?" leaning against a tree, Serenity looked up at him, "About 5 years now, it would have been longer but my mother wouldn't let me."

"What were you doing up there?" he looked over to the middle of the lake.

"I was trying to see if I could focus on to things at the same time, my crystal takes up a lot of my energy and focus so I just wanted to improve on that." Her eyes widened in shock. "My crystal!" running towards the lake, Serenity jumped in, and began searching for the gem. Her mind was calling to it trying to make it light up so that she could find it. Noticing a small flicker of light, she quickly swam towards it, stretching her hand out, she grabbed it quickly before swimming frantically towards the surface, due to lack of oxygen. Once she was again on the edge of the lake, trying to catch her breath. This time, instead of laughing at her, he picked her up and carried her over to the tree that she was occupying only a few minutes ago. After relaxing she looked up to see that he had started a fire to warm her up.

"Thank you." She whispered so quietly, Serenity swore that he would never hear her.

"You should be more careful next time. Your welcome." Tilting her head, Serenity looked at him, "How did you hear me?"

"Saiyajin ears are very sensitive, I can hear almost anything."

"What is your name?"

"Beo" Smiling, Serenity looked up at him, "Beo…Hello, My name is Serenity." Taking her extended hand, he kissed gently.

The next four weeks past so quickly to Serenity; every night she would go out and train, not with Dioscuri, but with Beo. After that first night, Dioscuri appeared in Serenity's room and told her what he saw. He also said that he would not train her from this point on, nor would he tell her mother that he stopped. Serenity was disappointed, but she still couldn't help but wonder if Beo would actually show up that night. He did, and once he appeared they began to train each other. Beo teaching her how to fight, and Serenity, without her knowledge, was teaching him how to love. Once all the Planetary Rulers had arrived, Queen Serenity had a huge feast laid out and planned a masquerade ball. Everyone got dressed up, even the guards, and would dance until the early morning.

Serenity loved it because she could finally wear something other than her royal gowns in public. Using her crystal, she changed her golden hair to black, and had it shortened to the middle of her back, her eyes went from sapphire blue to emerald green, her skin which was as pale as the moon, was now a sun-kissed gold. The dress she wore was Chinese style, pitch black, with a golden dragon wrapped around it, a slit on either side that ended at her hips, trimmed all in gold, and her mask was ruby red with gold flecks in it.

Smiling at her new appearance, Serenity snuck out of her room and quietly traveled down the stairs towards the ball room. Stopping instantly, she realized something, she needed a name. Sure Serenity is a great name, but if anyone knew that she was the princess there might be…lets say a disagreement. Searching her mind, Serenity tried to find a name that was not related to the moon or any planet in the solar system. Nemain? Thinking about it for a few seconds she nodded.

"Yup, that seems perfect." She continued to head towards the ball room, when a hand reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"Going somewhere Princess?" Her eyes widened in shock, how could anyone see threw this, now she would have to do something drastic…like shave her head and look like a man. Turning around, her shocked face turned to one of anger.

"How dare you scare me like that Beo!" she whispered so that no one could hear her. "How did you know that it was me anyway?" Tilting his face up, he smirked, "You still smell like the pond." Beo chuckled as he caught her fist easily, "And even if you changed your appearance, you still have that nasty temper." Growling, she turned around and stormed into the ball room. A few people stopped to see if she was anyone important, shrugging her off, they all went back to there conversations or dance partners.  
"This is not how a princess should be treated…Shall I announce you?" Beo whispered into her ear, growing red, Nemain turned around and punched him in the gut before heading into the crowd. Laughing softly, Beo followed her, he would not let her go with out dancing with her at least once. Stopping, Nemain turned around to see him still following her.

"What do you want Beo?" Bowing slightly, he held out her hand. "A dance princess. Just a dance." Her glare softened. "Alright," She whispered, as she took his hand, "Just one." They danced for one and a half hours straight, neither of them wanting to let go of the other, and neither talking, that was until.

"I thought that all Saiyajin's were brutes who didn't know anything about being civil." Beo chuckled, "It really depends on which one you meet. Some were raised well, while other weren't."

"Oh? And how did you turn out so good?"

"Practice and lots of beatings from my mother."

"WHAT?!" A few people around them glared at Nemain and her rather loud question. Blushing, but still wanting to know if he was joking or not she quickly took him out on to one of the many balconies.

"Princess, I thought you would never have it in you."

"What?" Beo pulled her close and softly kissed her lips, her eyes were wide with shock, Nemain never imagined that he would ever be so forward, or for that matter liked her at all.  
"Beo…But, why?" Shaking his head at her innocence, he raised his hand and caressed her cheek, "Because I have chosen you."  
"What?" she barely whispered.

"I have chosen you as my mate." Her eyes widened in shock, "Ma-Mate?" He nodded, not really paying attention to her reaction at all, "Yes mate, after I prove to you that I am the strongest warrior in your solar system, you shall be mine." Be his He was so forceful, and yet she seemed to be falling in love with his huge ego and forwardness.

"O-okay." She whispered just before he claimed her lips once more. The loud music stopped dead and all there was around them was silence, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. Not only is the prince of the earth also competing in the games, along with his bodyguard, but as his prize if he wins, he wants my daughter's hand in marriage." The entire room began to cheer and congratulate the soon to be couple. Her eyes were wide with shock, how could her mother do that to her. Tears began to spill down her face, she was so happy a few seconds ago, Beo wanted to marry her and take her away with him to his planet, but now she would have to stay on earth and get married to a git of a man. Leaning down, Beo whispered, "Don't worry, Princess. You will never be his." Looking up at his, she smiled softly, "Thank you Beo."

The tournament had begun, and the warriors were ready. After the opening ceremony, they were all paired up, and one by one began to fight. The clear sky darkened quickly, the fighters never noticed, nor did anyone else, except for Queen Serenity. A wind blew through-out the entire stadium, thunder and lightning appeared out of nowhere. Standing up, Queen Serenity began to yell. "Everyone run to the castle quickly, you will be safe in there. Warriors and Guardians, I ask for your help. There is an evil coming that I can not hold back on my own." Every fighter and guard stepped forward ready to face the enemy. Everyone that is except the prince of the Earth, he ran quickly into the castle to 'protect the Royals' as he put it. Standing next to her mother was Serenity, and next to her, Beo stood, slowly powering up and waiting for the onslaught of enemies that he felt were hidden in the clouds.

"Queen Serenity, give me your crystal and I will spare all the inhabitants."

"If I believed you then I would. But you Beryl are a liar. I shall never hand over the one thing that will protect my people." A cloud broke off and came down; it surrounded Serenity then returned to the main part again.

"Then I shall take the one thing that you care for the most. Your daughter shall now serve me."

"Serenity!" Her mother cried as she watched her daughter become swallowed up by the hands of Beryl.

"Princess!" Beo quickly jumped into the air and flew and light speed towards his love.

"Beo!" Serenity cried before her face was completely taken over with darkness.

* * *

Tenkuu's eyes opened to see him holding her, gazing into her eyes, "BEO!" she cried as she clung on to him. "Beo, you finally broke threw the darkness." She whispered before becoming unconscious.

* * *

OKAY! So it is the longest chapter that I have written for Tenkuu. The reason why is because I didnt want to do 2 chapters for the silver millennium flashback. I actually only wanted it to be 2-3 pages tops, but as I started writting it...well as you noticed it just kept going on. BUT I had to tell everyone who Vegeta really was before I continued. Okay so, Tenkuu or Usagi is blind in one eye because of the scar on her face actually damaged her eye. The other eye healed because...well you will find out why in just a little bit. TATA! ORION 


	9. Hidden Memories

Hello all. I know it has been a while but I think that it was worth it. But before I start…or you start reading, I am going to answer a few reviews.

I want to beg forgiveness. I know that it has been forever but I have a very very good reason. I Just had the most beautiful boy ever! He is half Thai, half Canadian. HE IS SOOOOO CUTE! Anyway I am sorry for not posting sooner.

Bunny Aino – I do thank you for the comment on the grammar and for keeping Usagi in character. But I do have reasons why Usagi got beat up, and also reasons as to why they betrayed her. I do know that it is cliché, I have heard it before from a certain reviewer that told me rather loudly. But I do have my own reasons for why I am writing it this way. But I do hope that my plot does not stop you from reading my fic. I warn you though; this fic will be very different from any that you have read.

Nercia Genisis – She is not looking, she is feeling. Usagi cannot see Vegeta but she can feel him, feel if he is good, bad, maybe what he is feeling. She has something special inside of her. And he has something inside of him as well.

And to the rest! I WANT TO THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I am just happy that people like it….or at lest like it a tiny bit to tell me

Anyway, those are the most recent reviews that needed answers to them. well I guess it is on with the story.

* * *

TENKUU: CHAPTER 9

"Beo! Oh Beo I thought you would never break thre-" Tenkuu's eyes rolled back and she passed out in his arms. Looking down at her, Vegeta had two very different urges. One was to dump her on the ground and head back into the training room. The other was to bring her up to her room…then go back to training.  
"God damn earthling weakness." Vegeta headed into the house, his mind was not on training though; it was on the small woman in his arms. 'How did she know of that name?' Vegeta placed her into her bed, glaring down at her; he decided to stay very far away from this woman. 'Until I figure out what your secret is.'

* * *

Darkness, that was all there was. Darkness. A sharp pain rushed threw her abdomen, letting her hands fall to her stomach, she slowly and carefully touched the affected area, as she raised them up to her face Tenkuu saw the glow of copper red blood.

"Beo."

"No one can save you princess. Not your scouts, who betrayed you. Not your fiancé, who has abandoned you. And not your soul mate, who has forgotten you. Soon you shall be swallowed by the hatred that created you." Again the sharp pain filled her entire being.

"Why? Why is this happening?"

"Because princess of light. Your time in this universe is quickly ending. And those who were meant to protect you are now the one who will destroy you." The pain this time was a slashing pain that ran down her back. Followed by the feeling of a whip digging and cutting deep into her skin.

"Beo!" Tenkuu woke up in a sweat and in immense pain. Looking down, Tenkuu saw blood all over her blanket and clothes. Lifting her shirt up, she frantically searched her stomach looking for the wounds. There was none. Her back felt like it was on fire, slowly getting up; tears fell from her cheeks for two reasons. The pain that her body was in was nothing compared to the excitement of her heart, because she could see.

Tenkuu wanted to be cleaned up before she asked Bulma to do some tests. As she slowly walked out of her bedroom, Tenkuu realized that she had no idea where the bathroom was. Closing her eyes, she slowly made her way towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Tenkuu stripped down and tried to get a look at her back in the full-length mirror. What she saw horrified her.

From her shoulder down to her hip, there was what looked like a large pink scar; covering the rest of her back was indents of a heart like chain that also seemed to be on fire. As she moved, Tenkuu saw something shimmer in the mirror. Though it was painful, she stretched and reached for the shinning object that was imbedded into the middle of her back. A slight pain shot threw her as she pulled it out, and blood slowly poured out of the wound and dripping down her back. Bringing the shinning object close to her face Tenkuu rolled it around in her fingers, the repetitiveness of the object moving slowly between her fingers made Tenkuu go into a trance.

Her mind began to wander; the black cloud that was floating around her mind began to clear, but only for a second. A strange woman with long blonde hair dressed in a strange outfit that she had never seen before…or so she thought. This woman was dressed in a pure white satin body suit with puffy pink sleeves, and a tri-coloured skirt. She had white knee-high boots trimmed in red with matching gloves. She also had two puffy satin wings attached to her back, they did not seem like they were used to fly but more for protection of her back. The woman seemed almost godly; the air that surrounded her was almost immortal.

Within seconds, the woman went from being in the light to being in the dark. A cloud filled Tenkuu's mind as dark voices began to surround her. Metallic gold liquid shot threw the darkness and enveloped her body. It pierced her skin and flowed into her body, hardening immediately. Screaming out in pain, Tenkuu fell to the ground and hit her head on the tub, becoming unconscious immediately.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Tenkuu tried to remember where she was, or for that matter, how she got there. The bathroom floor was cold and hard, whatever she was laying was neither of those. She felt safe and warm. Smiling, Tenkuu lay back down and tried to go to sleep. Not carrying any more about where she was or for that matter, how she got there. She was just happy to be there.

"Princess? Princess you must get up, your friends will need you soon." Opening her good eye, Tenkuu looked up to see a tall woman with long green hair and big, bright purple eyes looking down at her.  
"Who are you?" The longhaired beauty laughed softly.

"You may call me Puu your Highness. I am one of your Guardians." Tilting her head slightly, Tenkuu blinked a couple of times, trying to place the woman.  
"You were in my dream...about the moon?" Puu smile, "That is right. However, that was no dream. That was your past." Tenkuu had a very confused look on her face.

"I don't understand. My past."

"The crystal that is inside you is trying to help you remember who you are." Sitting down beside Tenkuu, Puu held her hand palm up, it began to glow and then two figures appeared. One was the woman in her dream, the one that seemed immortal, with large wings and a staff taller than she was. The second was the girl in Tenkuu's dream of the past. Her hair was so long and her face seemed almost timeless.  
"Who are they?"  
"They were once you. Your name use to be Serenity...maybe it still is. However, I believe that you do not want to be her anymore. Neither of them seems to be inside you."

"Serenity..." Tenkuu whispered softly as she stared at the figures.

"It seems princess, that no matter how hard your mind and the crystal try to regain your memory, your heart and soul doesn't want to know."

"I am keeping myself in the dark?"

"Yes." Tenkuu turned away from Puu, her mind searched for some reason, some purpose as to why her heart would want to keep her in the dark. Why would her soul not want to know about her past...or for that matter what happened to make her go blind.

* * *

"I cannot explain it. It seems that she has gone into a comma, there seems to be no explanation as to what put her there." Bulma turned from her computer screen. "Tell me again what happened." The spiky haired teen pulled his eyes from the unconscious Tenkuu, to the blue-haired woman.

"I was just going upstairs to get Goten, when I heard a scream. I ran into the bathroom and found Ten…" Gohan trailed off, remembering how he found Tenkuu once he entered the bathroom.

"…Gohan!" Shaking the thought out of his head, Gohan let the vision leave his memory for a moment.

"Sorry. She was on the floor, shaking and muttering something. I leaned down and tried to get her to look at me but all she did was cry and whisper 'Beo'. I forced her to look at me, once Ten did, she screamed and then fainted." Bulma turned and looked at the unconscious Tenkuu.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with why she is here and how she lost her memory."

* * *

"…There are only 3 dimensions that should not have a moon, I say we hit them each simultaneously, and keep Usagi from escaping. But under no circumstances do we attack or show ourselves. Once you find her contact the other two groups with this black crystal. Just monitor her until we regroup than we will attack together, officially destroying her and taking the crystal once and for all."

* * *

"How do I find out what my heart is hiding from me?"

"There is only one way to achieve what you ask, that is to pull the crystal out of yourself and then place your life inside it. There is a chance that you will die but only if you are willing to die will the memories surface." Looking down, Ten closed her eyes, after a few moments she opened them and looked up at Pluto.

"I am ready."


	10. Blood and Regret

Tenkuu: Chapter 10

Pluto lifted her staff above her head, "You must call the crystal out! Only then will your past be reviled." Tenkuu raised her arms up, facing her palms to the sky; Tenkuu called out the Silver Crystal. It took more than a few minutes for the crystal to react to her voice, but when it did the 1/3 piece of crystal glowed so brightly in her palms that it almost blinded her.

"Now, wish for your past!" Biting her lip, Tenkuu wished from deep down in her heart. Please Sliver Crystal; show me what happened in my past. Revile why I am here!

The light of the silver crystal surrounded Tenkuu, and then quickly faded into darkness.

* * *

Darkness. Complete and udder darkness. Serenity tried to move but there seemed to be something holding her. Serenity knew that she had to find a way out of this prison. She tried to call out the crystal, but as soon as she did a sharp pain flowed threw her entire body. It never stopped. The power kept growing larger and the pain increased ten fold. Serenity felt something forcing the crystal out of her; she saw the crystal's glow light up and then fade just as quickly.

"No! Not the crystal."

"Yes, and with it gone you shall be the one to destroy this pathetic kingdom."

"I will neve-" Serenity screamed a dark energy filled her entire body and soul.

"You shall be my number one soldier. You shall be Isei. And you shall destroy the Queen." More dark power shot threw her body, changing her body and mind.

"Give her back! She is not yours to take!" Queen Serenity yelled up to the large dark cloud. Beo had almost reached the cloud but a large energy force sent him back to the hard ground below. He was now standing beside the queen and awaited what ever evil force that was hiding behind the clouds.

The clouds broke open and hundreds of strange but powerful monsters appeared. There powers were amazing and all of the fighter that stood on the Moon's surface knew it. Beo's eyes scanned the entire army that stood in between him and his soon to be mate. Beo was ready, and so were all the other fighters, but what was about to appear, they would never be ready for.

The attack lasted only an hour, all of the monsters were dead; and so was over half of the fighters that stood in their way of getting to the queen. Beo was one of them, and so where 8 others. Atreus of Mercury. Melpomene of Venus. Rhea Silvia of Mars. Medea of Jupiter. Hespera of Saturn. Horatius of Uranus. Minerva of Neptune. Sisyphus of Pluto. They all stood in front of the queen and beside Beo, ready to fight and ready to die.

Again the clouds parted, but this time there was only one. A woman dressed in black, with long hair that flowed freely in the harsh wind that suddenly appeared. Even though her hair went from the fake black that it was to bright gold and her green eyes went back to the bright sapphire, everyone, including her mother knew that her soul had changed.

"Serenity, please come back to me!"

"She does not hear you. Serenity has been destroyed." Beo had not taken his eyes off her since she had appeared; it was as if he was searching for some sign, no matter how small, of the real Serenity.

Tilting her head to the side, Isei smirked. "Oh goody, toys." She slowly descended towards the ground, studying each of the fighters. Her eyes caught Beo's and she froze. Isei became suddenly infatuated with the man. She would find some way to make him hers. She smiled, or destroy him.

Melpomene was the first to die; it was quick but very painful. Aterus stepped up next; he figured that she had a weakness, but never got the chance. His neck was broken before he could try.

Hespera, Minerva and Rhea Silvia followed quickly. Leaving Medea, Horatius and Sisyphus to try their hand at destroying her. Medea and Horatius decided to double-team her, which only let them live a few more seconds then the others.

Isei and Sisyphus stood facing one an other, glaring and waiting for the other to make the first move. Sisyphus knew what was going to happen but she still fought like hell. Sisyphus lasted the longest so far, but she still met her end at the hands of Isei.

Beo was now the only one that stood between her and the queen. In normal circumstances Beo would have just stepped aside and let the queen die, she was not his queen, what would it matter to him. The only reason why he stood in Isei's way was that he had to save her. Sure a powerful and evil princess was great and he would sleep with her any day of the week. Beo only wanted to mate with his Serenity.

Walking towards him, Isei growled seductively, "I wonder, will you fight me as well Saiyajin?" she began to circle him, her hand outstretched and barely drawing a line on his body as she did so. "Or will you join me." She pressed her body against his, and began to whisper into his ear. "I know your kind, none of you are good. Strong, yes, but not good. Why would you want to protect this weakling? Let me destroy her and then you and I can rule this universe." She licked his ear slowly, making a trail down to his lips, claming them for herself. Smiling, Isei bit down on his lip hard, breaking it apart and spilling blood into her mouth.

Grabbing her by the arms, Beo threw her across the blood covered field. Wiping his blood off onto his sleeve, Beo smirked; he would have to get her back for that without hurting her to much.

While the others tried to defeat her, Queen Serenity came up with a plan of her own.

"If you could weaken my daughter, I would be able to use the crystal to heal her. Just don't kill her." Beo had agreed, though he didn't realize how hard it would be.

He powered up, Beo knew that he was stronger than Serenity, but this new Serenity, she was infused with dark powers, and Beo knew, that with dark powers came incomparable fighting skills and a large and powerful boost in energy.

Picking herself up off the ground, Isei laughed, "Alright, let's play."

Even though Beo was using all of his power and strength, he was still on the loosing end. Because Beo was fighting to disable, Isei was fighting to kill. Isei sent a large, black ball of energy towards Beo, and then disappeared. Beo sent a golden beam towards the dark one to destroy it before it did him.

Just as he destroyed the black ball, a piercing pain shot threw him. Looking down, Beo saw the end of a sword sticking out of his chest. Falling to his knees, he gasped for breath.

"Se-Serenity." Pulling the sword out quickly, Isei placed it back in its hiding place on thigh. Blood began to pool around him, Beo's arms could barely hold him up. Walking to his side, Isei kicked him over so he lay on his back. Looking down at him she laughed, "I guess I broke it."

"Se-Seren-" He was cut off quickly when she sat down hard on his chest. Tilting her head to one side, Isei watched as his ragged breaths becoming shorter and more forced. Her smile began to fade as their eyes locked. "Seren, I…I forgive….yo-" his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his breathing stopped for the final time. Her hands began to shake, and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Beo…Beo…NO!"

* * *

"She is flat lining. I don't know what is happening." Bulma looked up at Gohan. "She is dying."

* * *

"We found it. We found her."

"What shall we do?"

"We wait for when she is most vulnerable. Then we strike."

"What if she does not have it?"

"She has it. And if she denies it, we will just have to beat it out of her."


End file.
